El misterio de la piedra oscura
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: La tripulación del sombrero de paja atraca en una misteriosa isla, entonces algo posé a Luffy y empieza a atacar al resto de sus amigos, convirtiénodose así en el eneimgo más fuerte posible ¿podrán devolverlo a la normalidad? / Historia de aventuras con toques de Luna y ZoRo (LuNa y ZoRo)
1. 1¿Luffy villano?

**A qui os vengo con otro fic de One Piece, en este abrá LuNa y ZoRo :D**

**Himesamy, "amor electrizante" es final abierto, lo siento :(**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, el alma de Merry lleno con sus siete tripulantes y el inmenso mar azul a sus pies. Luffy estaba como siempre sentado en la proa, agarrando su característico sombrero de paja, Zoro estaba echando una siesta, Nami estaba en su habitación intentando dibujar un mapa, Robin leía tranquilamente un libro en una hamaca, Sanji se fumaba un cigarro mirando el horizonte y Usupp y Chooper conversaban mientras el primero arreglaba la popa del alma de Merry.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó Luffy.

Nami salió disparada de su camarote y observó la brújula magnética que apuntaba a esa isla.

-Es nuestro próximo destino-aclaró la pelirroja.

Entonces atracaron en esa isla, y entraron en el bosque formando un grupo de siete personas, con Luffy como primer integrante, el cual iba con un palo cantando canciones ridículas. Entonces fue cuando todos se inmersaron en el bosque y Luffy comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Hay que ser imbécil, mira que seguir con esas canciones…- aclaró Zoro.

-La verdad es que es un cabeza hueca, esta vez te doy la razón espaditas- dijo Sanji, provocando a Zoro.

-Bueno, tú también eres un cabeza hueca, cejitas- dijo Zoro, comenzando la típica pelea entre ellos dos.

De repente Luffy se paró y un intenso dolor en su cabeza empezó a apoderarse de él. En alguna parte de la isla una gran piedra brilló y un hombre encapuchado sonrío maléficamente.

-Ya han picado- dijo aquel hombre.

Los ojos de Luffy se tornaron negros y entonces todos se callaron, Nami se acercó a él.

-¿te pasa algo Luffy?- le preguntó. Éste la miró con los ojos negros y con una gran lengua de serpiente que le salía de la boca, y se asustó mucho. Entonces Luffy cogió a Nami del cuello y la levantó ante el asombro de los demás tripulantes.

-Estira, estira, estira, ¡lanzamiento!- gritó Luffy, asestándole un puñetazo bestial en el estómago a Nami, la cual salió despedida y se estrelló contra Chopper y Usupp, dejándolos inconscientes. Nami no paraba de escupir sangre.

-¡Que haces cabrón!- gritó Sanji, el cual se tiró hacia él en una patada brutal, pero entonces Luffy lo cogió de la pierna y lo dejó colgando hacia abajo.

-estira bien el brazo, ¡puñetazo!- dijo Luffy, dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente. Zoro sacó sus espadas, dispuesto matar a Luffy, pero entonces Robin cogió a todos con sus poderes de belcebú y se fue corriendo a donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Se pararon en una cueva y Zoro se quejó, como de costumbre.

-Pero que haces, ¿estás con él o qué?, ¡no has visto lo que le ha hecho a los demás!- gritó él. Ella se rió y le acarició la barbilla, provocando un notable sonrojo en Zoro.

-Tranquilízate, espadachín, si quieres después te relajo…-dijo ella, poniendo a Z oro como un tomate.

-¡Pero qué dices!- le gritó él, apartándole la mirada.

Ella se sentó en sus piernas, y se acercó al oído del peli verde.

-De verdad, eres mono pero también tonto, ese no era Luffy, algo está poseyendo a nuestro capitán, es el reto de esta isla- dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su sonrojo le hizo reír.

-Eres aún más mono cuando te sonrojas- aclaró ella.

Luffy seguía destruyendo todo lo que se interponía en su camino, parecía estar loco.

-¿Y que hacemos si lo volvemos a encontrar?- dijo él.

-Habrá que huir, ¿o quieres matar al capitán?, porqué yo no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a sus poderes de belcebú…-aclaró Robin, aún sentada encima de Zoro.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos para liberarlo de su posesión?- dijo Zoro, aún sonrojado por la cercanía de Robin.

-Seguro que algo que lo posee en esta isla, solo hay que encontrarlo…- aclaró Robin.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…- dijo Zoro.

Entonces se despertaron todos de su inconsciencia y Usupp y Chopper hablaron con Sanji, mientras este esperaba a que se despierte Nami. Cuando se despertó soltó su discursito, le dio una flor, y recibió un puñetazo de ésta. Entonces todos miraron fijamente la escena: Robin sentada encima de Zoro. Y Robin dijo algo que les paralizó a todos.

-Mientras dormíais hemos hecho cositas…- dijo Robin, dejando paralizados a todos, incluido Zoro que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Pero qué coño dices!- gritó Zoro, haciendo reír a Robin. Le encantaba provocarlo.

-Era broma…- aclaró ella, haciendo que todos volvieran a su estado normal, incluido Sanji que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

Después les explicó a todos lo que ocurría y todos empezaron a preocuparse ¿y si no volvían a verlo como era jamás? Tenían que salvar a su capitán fuese como fuese. Nami hizo gala de su increíble sabiduría cuando de mapas se trata y entonces hizo una ruta cartográfica a un sitio donde parecía que había más presión sobre el suelo, seguramente era donde estaba aquel objeto (la piedra) que lo poseía. En aquel oscuro paraje, el hombre encapuchado dijo otras palabras.

-Ya vienen, perfecto- dijo ese encapuchado.

Luffy seguía destruyendo y destruyendo, ya había creado muchos incendios en el bosque, pero entonces, se repente se paró y dijo algo.

-Objetivo cambiado: matar a la tripulación del sombrero de paja- dijo Luffy, corriendo hacia dónde se encontraban ellos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad xfavor :D**


	2. 2La huida

**Aqui tneis el segundo capitulo de "el misterio de la piedra oscura", espero k os guste :D**

**Gracias por las reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

-Objetivo cambiado: matar a la tripulación del sombrero de paja- dijo Luffy, corriendo hacia dónde se encontraban ellos.

Mientras los demás seguían la ruta de Nami, con Zoro y Nami delante, Robin y Sanji detrás, y cerrando el grupo Chopper y Usupp.

-Pues como aparezca el capitán, no sé qué haremos- soltó Chopper, asustado.

-Pues está claro, el valiente capitán Usupp se alzará victorioso y lo derrotara asestándole un puñetazo con la potencia de mil cañones- dijo Usupp, con pose de valiente lobo de los siete mares.

-Pues yo creo que si alguien de vosotros dos se tuviera que enfrentar a Luffy, sería Chopper- dijo Sanji, dejando a Usupp por los suelos.

-No digas esas cosas, que me da mucha vergüenza- aclaró Chopper, haciendo su típico bailecito.

Ya estaban a mitad de camino, cuando Zoro paró a todos, miró a los lados y desenvainó sus espadas. Robin también se puso en posición de combate.

-Que pasa, ¿por qué os ponéis chungos?- preguntó Usupp, extrañado.

-El espadachín y yo hemos sentido la presencia de alguien, ¿verdad?- aclaró Robin.

-Pero, seguro que es Luffy…- se preguntó Nami.

-Estoy casi seguro- terminó Zoro, cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo miedito- dijo Chopper, aferrándose a la pierna de Usupp.

-Tranquilo, viejo amigo, el capitán Usupp te protegerá de…-su gritó fue interrumpido por una silueta que emergía del bosque, caminando lentamente…

Luffy, con su sombrero de paja y su rosto demoníaco apareció allí, y se incrustó los pies en el suelo, para hacer su ataque "remolino". Usupp y Chopper ya se estaban abrazando de puro temor.

-Cuidado, Luffy puede llegar a ser muy temible- aclaró Zoro.

-Espadachín, yo lo inmovilizo con mis poderes de Belcebú y luego tú lo noqueas, ¡pero no lo mates!- aclaró Robin. Haciendo reír a Nami.

-Trabajo en equipo, aquí hay tema, pero vamos…- dijo la pelirroja, tapándose la boca, provocando a Zoro.

-¡Cállate bruja!- le gritó Zoro, con la típica cara de demonio.

Entonces manos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Luffy, y lo inmovilizaron, pero este empezó a revolverse y a emitir pequeños gritos de serpiente.

-Corre, espadachín, no podré retenerlo por mucho tiempo…-dijo Robin, esforzándose mucho por retenerle.

Zoro corrió hacia él, con sus tres espadas armadas, listo para noquearle. Saltó acrobáticamente por encima de Luffy y consiguió acertarle en la nuca con la empuñadura de la espada para noquearlo, pero a éste no le pasó nada. Robin no pudo resistir más y soltó a Luffy involuntariamente. La vida de Zoro estaba en grave peligro, estaba demasiado cerca de Luffy.

-Estira, estira, estira, ¡lanzamiento!- gritó Luffy, pero Zoro paró el puñetazo con las espadas, haciéndole retroceder varios metros.

-Es increíble la potencia de Luffy…- soltó Zoro.

Después empezó a correr hacia atrás y les dijo a todos que corrieran también, allí empezó la huida, Luffy los perseguía haciendo peligrar sus vidas.

-Este idiota de goma…-aclaró Sanji, fumándose el cigarro que tenía en la boca.

-Chicos, tenemos que girar, estamos yendo en dirección contraria a la ruta cartográfica- aclaró Nami.

-Tengo una idea, llegamos hasta el barco, cogemos el bote deslizante y nos vamos corriendo hacia adelante, aunque alguien tendrá que distraer a Luffy…- dijo ella, apenada por lo último.

-Ya lo distraigo yo…- dijo Zoro.

Todos corrieron hasta el barco, entraron y Nami cogió el bote deslizante.

-Ahora saltaremos por cubierta, quedando por delante de Luffy, sin embargo acabará alcanzándonos, así que tu tendrás que saltar del bote y luchar contra él, Zoro- ordenó Nami.

Nami cogió carrerilla, y saltaron haciendo de unos barriles una especie de rampa, cuando saltaron, Luffy se tiró hacia ellos a una velocidad formidable. Estaba claro, Zoro tendría que sacrificarse.

-Bueno si no salgo de esta, que sepáis que ha sido un placer conoceros…- dijo Zoro, preparándose para saltar. Sin embargo Sanji le agarró del brazo y le dijo algo.

-Tú ya has hecho bastante, espaditas. Adiós- dijo Sanji, Noqueando a Zoro.

-Yo seré el que pelé contra él- aclaró Sanji, poniéndose bien el cigarro.

-Adiós, mis bellas damiselas- dijo Sanji, tirándose del bote, ante la atónita mirada de todos. Sanji se acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Nami, Robin, Chopper y Usupp se quedaron con la boca abierta. Zoro, no podía ya que estaba noqueado.

-No podemos permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano- dijo Robin, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Nami. Usupp y Sanji asintieron también.

Sanji se levantó y vio a Luffy. Un intenso silencio se creó en el ambiente. Sanji sonrió y encendió otro cigarro, creando una nube de humo que se disipó con el oxígeno del aire.

-Bueno, capitán, parece ser que tú serás quien me mate, un placer conocerte…-dijo él, levantando la pierna.

-Pero no porqué seas Luffy voy a tener piedad…- dijo él, acumulando Hacki, ondas de fuerza de voluntad que hacen los ataques más potentes, dañando incluso a un hombre de goma.

Luffy lo miró sin expresión en la cara y movió su lengua de serpiente, emitiendo un grito de réptil que dejaría petrificado a cualquiera, después agarró su sombrero de paja.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k la historia haya sido de su agrado. Comentad xfavor :D**


	3. 3cigarros de la muerte: Luffy vs Sanji

**Aquí viene el tercer capítulo de "el misterio de la piedra oscura", próximamente mi primer e único lemon de FT… XD**

Luffy lo miró sin expresión en la cara y movió su lengua de serpiente, emitiendo un grito de réptil que dejaría petrificado a cualquiera, después agarró su sombrero de paja.

-Objetivo cambiado: matar a "pierna negra" Sanji- dijo Luffy, sonriendo como si de un demonio de tratase.

-Pareces un robot, capitán- aclaró Sanji.

-Estira bien el brazo, ¡puñetazo!- gritó Luffy, intentando dañar a Sanji. Sin embargo, éste se subió al brazo de Luffy, y a una velocidad formidable fue corriendo por el brazo hasta la cabeza.

-Estira un montonazo, ¡cabezazo!- dijo Luffy, para alcanzar a Sanji, que iba por encima de su brazo. Pero entonces el rubio saltó y agarró su cigarro, quitándoselo de su boca. Cundo aterrizó en la cabeza de Luffy, le quemó la frente con el cigarro y soltó todo el Hacki acumulado en una brutal patada en la cara que hizo que Luffy saliera despedido, aún con el sombrero en su cabeza.

-Bueno capitán, que sepas que yo no quería tocarte, pero me has obligado…-aclaró él, encendiendo el cigarro de nuevo y fumándoselo.

Luffy se levantó, sosteniendo su preciado sombrero y un aura empezó a emerger de él. Estaba utilizando Hacki, al igual que Sanji. Éste sonrío y aún con el cigarro en la mano, levantó la pierna para acumular de nuevo Hacki.

-Esto va a ser interesante- aclaró Sanji, con la mirada ensombrecida bajo su pelo rubio.

Después él y Luffy cruzaron sus Hackis y una gran explosión se creó entre ellos dos.

Des del bote deslizante, los demás tripulantes veían con tristeza aquella gran explosión, donde seguramente habría muerto su amigo Sanji. Nami empezó a llorar, y Usupp y Chopper también, a Robin solo se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Que huevos ha tenido, le echaré de menos…-aclaró Usupp.

-Hay que penita…-dijo Chopper, también llorando.

-Se ha comportado como todo un héroe- dijo Nami, para después seguir mirando al frente. Entonces Zoro se despertó y al ver a todos llorando, preguntó qué había pasado.

-El cocinero te noqueó y seguramente ya habrá muerto a manos del Luffy poseído, fue él quien se lanzó para salvarnos a todos…-aclaró Robin. A Zoro se le ensombreció la mirada y una lágrima traicionera se le escapó.

-Maldito cejitas, por hacerse el héroe, será cabrón… dijo él, ocultando su profunda tristeza.

-No podemos permitir que su sacrificio haya sido en vano- dijo Nami.

Luffy salió de la explosión como si nada y empezó a correr tras decir algo.

-Objetivo cambiado: Matar a la tripulación de sombrero de paja- aclaró, después salió corriendo.

En el bote todos iban tristes pero tranquilos cuando de repente Zoro divisó a Luffy en el horizonte, acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ahora seré yo quien salte- aclaró Zoro. Sin embargo cuando iba a realizar la acción anteriormente dicha una mano proveniente de los poderes de belcebú de Robin lo paró.

-Yo iré contigo, espadachín, quizás si somos dos podemos con él…-aclaró Robin. Después los dos se tiraron al vacío, dejando a Nami, Usupp y Chopper como únicos tripulantes del bote oscilante.

Robin y Zoro se levantaron y vieron a Luffy, agarrando su sombrero de paja y con cara demoníaca, sin expresión.

-No me estorbes- dijo Zoro.

-Tu tampoco- aclaró Robin. Después los dos acumularon Hacki para poder afectar a los poderes de Belcebú de Luffy.

-Objetivo cambiado: matar al "cazador de piratas" Zoro y a la "chica demonio" Robin- dijo, después corrió hacia ellos.

-Florecer en 30- dijo Robin, inmovilizando a Luffy. Zoro se lanzó contra él a intentar noquearle o desmallarle, no podía matarle porqué en realidad él era su capitán. Pero justo cuando iba a tocarle, un Hacki enorme emergió de Luffy y Robin se desvaneció.

-Estira un montonazo, ¡codazo!-Luffy le asestó un codazo en el torso a Zoro, y éste empezó a escupir sangre.

Después se acercó a Robin, listo para matarla de un solo golpe más. Sin embargo Zoro se interpuso entre Luffy y Robin y recibió el golpe, sorprendiendo a la chica que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Espadachín, me has salvado la vida…- dijo ella, ruborizada.

-Eres mi Nakama, no te dejaré morir…- dijo él, antes de desmayarse por el golpe recibido.

Luffy se acercaba peligrosamente a sus tripulantes. Sus muertes eran inminentes. Robin frunció el ceño, no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado débil. Tendría que resignarse a morir… Entonces cierto pirata con traje salió de entre las plantas y soltó un montón de Hacki sobre la cara de Luffy, haciéndolo retroceder y salir despedido, golpeándose contra un árbol. Sanji se fumó otro cigarro.

-A las damas no se les ataca, capitán…- dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida y con el cigarro encendido. Su cuerpo tenía notables marcas de pelea, pero estaba vivo… ¡Sanji estaba vivo!

Fue espectacular como salvó a sus Nakamas, después los cogió y se fue corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba el bote oscilante, entonces después de un rato Zoro despertó y al ver a Sanji, algo se volvió a colocar en su interior, pero…no sabe por qué…lo que más le alegraba era haber visto que Robin seguía con vida. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-He cejitas, suéltame ya estoy bien…- aclaró Zoro.

-Gracias por salvarme, espadachín…-dijo Robin, guiñándole el ojo. Zoro se sonrojó.

Sanji soltó a Zoro y esté empezó a correr detrás de ellos, enfadado por haberlo soltado tan repentinamente. Luffy se levantó y volvió a decir lo de siempre.

-Objetivo cambiado: Matar a la banda de sombrero de paja- después se lanzó detrás de ellos como si fuera un león que busca cazar a sus presas.

Luffy empezó a entrar en el campo de visión de Sanji.

-Robinceta, no puedo más, te suelto, ¿vale?- aclaró Sanji, y Robin hizo gala de sus poderes de belcebú para poder seguir corriendo.

-Yo iré a por Luffy, vosotros seguid ad…-el discurso de Sanji se desvaneció porqué Zoro le noqueó y lo tiró hacia Robin, y ésta lo cogió con cinco manos que salían de su espalda. Zoro desenvainó las espadas.

-Esta vez seré yo el héroe, cejitas- dijo él, poniéndose su pañuelo verde en la cabeza y ensombreciendo la mirada. Luffy se paró y se acercó lentamente hacia Zoro, éste simplemente se armó de valor ante la mirada de un Luffy demoníaco y que emitió un típico gritito de réptil. Después se acomodó su sombrero de paja, como de costumbre hacía.

Se avecina una gran pelea. Zoro vs Luffy.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D**


	4. 4Katanas de la muerte: Luffy vs Zoro

**Aqui viene el cuarto capitulo de "el misterio de la piedra oscura" :D**

Se avecina una gran pelea Zoro vs Luffy.

Zoro miró desafiadoramente a Luffy y éste escondió su mirada bajo el sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba.

-Lo siento capitán, pero tengo que detener esta locura- dijo Zoro, lanzándose a una velocidad increíble hacia Luffy, sin embargo éste esquivó el golpe y estiro la pierna hacia arriba, para luego bajarla y aplastar la cabeza de Zoro, pero éste creó un escudo con sus espadas y se zafó del ataque de Luffy con una voltereta acrobática.

-No eres malo, capitán- aclaró Zoro, acumulando Hacki.

-Pero haber como esquivas esto- dijo él, liberando todo el Hacki en sus espadas. Luffy solo sonrío malvadamente, acumulando también Hacki. Después de eso Zoro se lanzó a atacar a Luffy, consiguiendo cortar su pecho y que éste se quejara del dolor. Después de que Luffy estuviera arrodillado ante el peli verde, revolviéndose de dolor, a él no le quedó otra…

-Lo siento capitán, pero debo acabar con esto…- dijo él, levantando la espada para matarlo. Sin embargo el sonrío bajo su sombrero de paja.

-Galleta, galleta, ¡Metralleta!- gritó Luffy liberando todo el Hacki en un seguido de golpes bestiales en el estómago de Zoro. Éste escupió sangre y se quejó del tremendo dolor que tenía. Después se desmayó.

-Objetivo cumplido: Matar a "el cazador de piratas" Zoro. Nuevo objetivo: Matar a la tripulación del sombrero de paja- aclaró Luffy. Después de eso Luffy se dispuso a irse cuando sintió algo que atravesaba su pecho, y un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de él. Era la espada de Zoro, que había atravesado el cuerpo de Luffy.

-Lo siento capitán, pero tenía que hacerlo…-dijo él, llorando.

-Estira un montonazo, ¡codazo!- gritó Luffy, asestándole un golpe en la cara a Zoro. Después de eso se quitó la espada del pecho. Lo acababa de descubrir, ¡Luffy era inmortal!, ese algo que lo estaba poseyendo le daba también la inmortalidad. Sin embargo en vez de acabar con Zoro, siguió adelante buscando a los demás, ya que ese era su objetivo.

Mientras en el bote, todos estaban preocupados cuando vieron que Robin se acercaba por el horizonte, con Sanji a sus espaldas, ¡pero Zoro no estaba! Robin usó sus poderes para acabar llegando al bote.

-El espadachín ha ido a enfrentarse a Luffy, yo he tenido que traer a Sanji…- aclaró ella, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-otro que se hace el héroe, ¡pero ese chaval es tonto o qué!- dijo Nami.

-Alguien tenía que distraerlo, se ha sacrificado por todos-dijo ella, soltando las primeras lágrimas que la tripulación había visto brotar de sus ojos.

Sanji se despertó e hizo lo mismo que Zoro, exceptuando que le dio una flor a Nami, y ésta le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pero bueno, eso más que una acción, es una costumbre. Mientras Zoro corría paralelamente a Luffy y entonces uso su ataque a distancia, Luffy lo esquivó, pero no lo atacó de nuevo. ¡Pues claro! Lo que pasaba es que Luffy creía que había matado a Zoro, eso que lo estaba controlando era algo imperfecto (una máquina, o un cuerpo inerte). Entonces Zoro, se paró, acumuló mucho Hacki y dio un Spring increíble liberándolo todo., superando a Luffy t llegando al bote.

-Chicos, ya se lo que sucede, Luffy solo hace lo que eso que lo posee le dice, y eso cree que yo he muerto, por lo tanto Luffy no me perseguirá, así que yo iré a destruir eso, vosotros distraerlo...- dijo Zoro, preparándose para irse corriendo hacia aquello, pero entonces Nami lo paró.

-Creo que hay una gran pared, que tú no podrás escalar, Robin irá contigo, usando sus poderes de Belcebú podrás llegar...-dijo Nami.

-Pero, navegante, estoy muy débil, no se si podré correr tanto...-aclaró la chica pelinegra.

-Bueno, si quieres te llevo en brazos...-dijo Zoro, apartando la mirada para esconder su leve sonrojo.

-Que propones, Zoro...-se rió Nami.

-¡Cállate bruja!- le gritó, después cogió a Robin en brazos y se fue corriendo.

-Que bonito es el amor-se rió Nami cuando ya se habían ido, sin embargo pronto se le borró la sonrisa de la cara por algún motivo...

Luffy los perseguía, entonces el bote oscilante giró, y Luffy giró con él, mientras Zoro y Robin seguían adelante, lo habían conseguido la estrategia de Zoro había funcionado, por muy difícil que parecería. Mientras Robin y Zoro seguían su camino.

-Gracias por salvarme, no sé como agradecértelo...- dijo ella, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Oh quizás sí...-añadió, acariciándole la barbilla.

-Ya empezamos, déjame en paz, que corriendo y contigo haciendo eso me va a dar un infarto- dijo Zoro, ruborizado.

-Porqué, ¿me deseas?- preguntó ella, riendo. Zoro solo se sonrojo mucho, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias de todas formas- dijo ella, riéndose.

Los dos llegaron a la pared que dijo Nami, la verdad es que era gigante y Zoro solo no podría subirla, sin embargo con los poderes de Robin fue muy fácil hacerlo.

-Ya estamos arriba- aclaró Robin.

El paisaje que se encontraron fue bastante increíble: En una cueva sobresaltaba una tenue luz morada que desprendía una piedra gigante. Zoro y Robin siguieron caminando lentamente hasta que llegaron a la piedra.

-Esto será lo que posee a Luffy...-aclaró Robin.

-Entonces lo destruiré...- dijo Zoro.

-No lo creó- dijo una voz desconocida.

Los dos piratas se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Zoro.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!- gritó Robin.

En ese entonces un hombre encapuchado apareció de entre las sombras. Y se quitó su capucha, dejando ver el rostro de...¡un anciano!

-¿Y tu eres?- preguntó Zoro.

-Me llaman "el druida", pero soy Kim Soul, el maestro de la piedra oscura. Si queréis salvar a vuestro amigo, tendréis que matarme...-aclaró Kim.

-Tu te lo has buscado- dijo Zoro, corriendo hacia el anciano.

-Antes de nada, tengo que deciros que he probado las nueces oculares- dijo el anciano.

Entonces Zoro se paró en el aire, el anciano lo miraba fijamente, y entonces de repente el espadachín se estrelló contra el suelo una y otra vez. Robin hizo crecer manos en el cuerpo de Kim, pero éste las retorció con sus poderes, y Robin tuve que apartarse, dolorida.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero k les haya gustado :D**


	5. 5Fantasmas del pasado

**Aquí teneis el quinto capitulo de "el misterio de la piedra oscura", espero k lo disfrutéis :D**

Robin hizo crecer manos en el cuerpo de Kim, pero éste las retorció con sus poderes, y Robin tuve que apartarse, dolorida. Los poderes de ese anciano eran devastadores, ni Robin podía contra ellos, pero era un anciano al fin y a al cabo, no tenía las mismas capacidades que ellos.

Mientras, el bote había volcado, y Sanji se había enfrentado contra Luffy, perdiendo. Usupp y Chopper intentaron ayudar, pero los dos fueron derrotados de un solo golpe por Luffy, Nami se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con signos de haber sido golpeada, parecía increíble que el hombre al que amaba la fuera a matar de una forma tan cruel, después de haberla salvado infinidad de veces.

Robin, saltó ágilmente y destruyó la piedra, ante el asombro de Zoro y Kim.

-¡Maldita chica!- dijo Kim, acumulando un poder extraño en sus ojos, Zoro al ver eso no previno nada bueno, y entonces se interpuso entre el rayo que Kim lanzó y Robin, recibiendo un dolor destructivo, y quemándole por dentro. Zoro cayó al suelo y Robin fue a verle, preocupada.

-Espadachín…- le dijo ella, tocando su corazón a ver si latía. Más, al ver que el corazón de Zoro no bombeaba sangre y al oír la estruendosa risa del malvado anciano, se volvió loca, acumulando mucho Hacki, para liberarlo en un ataque que mató al anciano. Después abrazó fuertemente a Zoro.

-Espadachín, por salvarme…- se quejó ella, llorando y sintiendo un dolor inexplicable en su pecho.

De repente un rayo iluminó esa cueva y a la chica le pareció ver un rostro familiar, apoyado contra la pared de la zona más oscura de la cueva. Solo al recordar el poder extremo de ese tío, una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, causándole un estremecimiento abrumador. Ese rostro demoníaco, devorando una manzana y sonriendo ante la tragedia de esa chica.

-No puede ser…-murmuró ella, entre sollozos.

Se levantó y se oyeron unos pasos que provenían de donde estaba aquel engendro del mal, ¿sería real? Entonces Zoro se despertó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Robin?- logró preguntar. Ella se giró y al verlo con vida, le abrazó, ruborizándolo. Entonces pasó, Robin cogió a Zoro del cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos y unieron sus labios en un beso increíble. Zoro se sorprendió mucho ante aquella acción, pero le encantó.

-Te amo, espadachín- dijo ella, muy ruborizada.

-Yo también- asintió Zoro, también muy sonrojado.

Después se levantaron y volvieron al bote, abrazados, para seguir su gran viaje.

-¡socorro!- gritó Nami, cuando Luffy levantó el puño y la miró con aquella sonrisa maquiavélica. Y de repente, tornó a la normalidad y al ver a su Nakama así, la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nami?- le preguntó a su navegante. Ésta lloró de felicidad, Luffy había vuelto a la normalidad, tan imbécil como de costumbre. Nami le contó todo lo ocurrido, y no pudo evitar ensombrecerse la mirada, se quitó su sombrero y se lo dio a Nami.

-Encontraré al que me haya hecho esto, y lo mataré…- aclaró Luffy, molesto.

-No creo que sea necesario- aclaró Zoro, que venía con Robin muy juntitos.

-Huy, que pasa chicos…-dijo Nami, con cara de pervertida.

-Que somos novios- dijo Robin.

-Pero no se lo digas…-se quejó Zoro, con la típica cara de demonio.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, y Sanji que se había despertado, se volvió a caer, desmayado.

-Viva los novios- dijo Luffy, con una sonrisa en la cara. Después cogió el sombrero, se acercó al oído de Nami y le pidió perdón, soltando algunas lágrimas. Esta río y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a su capitán.

Todos se fueron al barco y cuando estaban a punto de llegar empezó a hacer mal tiempo.

-¿Y sin nos quedamos una noche más?- preguntó sonriente Luffy. Todos se quejaron, pero al final, por muy imbécil que fuera, era el capitán.

Todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Robin, que leía un libro sonriente debido a su romance con Zoro. De repente un rayo cayó en el bosque, era un rayo tremendo.

Sin embargo, después del susto, siguió inmersa en su lectura y de repente oyó una voz que le dejo sin aliento y le hizo que su corazón se parara en seco.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó alguien desde las sombras. Robin alzó la mirada y volvió a ver esa silueta, pudo distinguir que lanzaba y cogía una manzana, y después la cogía y la mordía lentamente. A Robin le dieron ganas de gritar, pero la mano de ese individuo le tapó la boca.

-Sabes qué, la manzana es una de las frutas más exquisitas que existen, ¿querrías comer un poco de la mía antes de morir?- preguntó ese demonio a la pobre Robin.

Entonces salió de las sombras aquel ser demoniaco, dejando ver la figura de aquel hombre con las orejas estiradas y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, era él, el portador de las nueces electrizantes, el dios Enel estaba enfrente de ella, y estaba ansioso de venganza.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado…:D**


	6. 6Sentimiento férrero del pirata

**Aqui teneis el sexto y último capitulo de "el misterio de la piedra oscura" :D**

El dios Enel estaba enfrente de ella, y estaba ansioso de venganza.

Robin sintió que el corazón se le paraba, era él, pero si Luffy lo había derrotado en la isla del cielo, sin embargo él había vuelto, aún se acordaba cuando le estampó aquella bola de oro gigante en la cabeza, pero se estremeció al recordar que con un solo dedo le frío el cuerpo y estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Se buena chica y no te haré nada, pero si dices algo te mataré…-aclaró él, mientras seguía mordiendo esa manzana.

-Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…será mucho más divertido si están todos conscientes…- dijo él, riéndose.

-Lluvia de relámpagos- dijo Enel, haciendo caer muchos relámpagos y haciendo sonar muchos truenos. Todos se despertaron, y Robin los miró, y cuando volvió a mirar a Enel, ¡ya no estaba!

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?- preguntó Zoro. Al ver a Robin tan asustada, fue y la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo Zoro a su amada.

-Él…ha vuelto…y está cerca- dijo ella, casi catatónica.

Todos se levantaron, al ver que la cosa era grave y Luffy se acercó a preguntarle más.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo con la mirada ensombrecida por el sombrero de paja y apretando el puño derecho.

-Creo que se refiere a mí, chico de goma- aclaró Enel desde las sombras.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante esa voz, que les sonaba, y más aún al ver esa silueta mordiendo de nuevo una manzana y riendo diabólicamente. Enel salió de entre las sombras.

-Tú, ¿has venido otra vez buscando pelea?…- dijo Luffy, muy cabreado.

-Hombre, chico de goma, tu tendrías que estar poseído y matando al resto, pero bueno, ya lo hago yo- dijo él, riendo diabólicamente.

-¿Has sido tú?- preguntó Luffy, acumulando Hacki.

-Si- dijo él, tirando la manzana al suelo, y acumulando Hacki también.

Un gran temblor se creó en esa pequeña cabaña que habían construido, y Robin cogió a todos y los tiró fuera, después se ayudó a ella misma y lograron salvarse de una mega explosión que causaron el choque de los Hacki de Enel y Luffy. Después empezaron a realizar ataques súper rápidos entre ellos, y Enel lanzó un Thor, pero nuestro capitán lo esquivó con un movimiento acrobático.

-Has mejorado, chico de goma- aclaró Enel.

-Pero sigues siendo tan imbécil como de costumbre- añadió, dándose la vuelta y sacando otra manzana de su bolsillo, mordiéndola y mirando a Luffy como un gato que ha atrapado a su presa.

-Te voy a...- dijo Luffy, moviéndose.

-Yo de ti no lo haría, estas atrapado en mi trampa...-aclaró Enel.

-Aunque bueno, será mejor acabar con tu sufrimiento- aclaró él, creando una burbuja eléctrica.

-Eso es impenetrable, por mucho que seas de goma, tiene la densidad del diamante, no podrás destruir algo tan duro...- aclaró Enel.

-Lo malo es que el aire que hay dentro de la burbuja se acaba más rápido, ¡así que pronto morirás ahogado!- se rió Enel. Todos se tiraron a matar a Enel, pero todos fueron derrotados por él, con la facilidad que alguien aplasta una mosca. Luffy se enfureció como nunca.

-Ya lo ves chico de goma, no puedes superar dos veces a un dios- soltó Enel, sentado en una piedra. Luffy, al ver los cuerpos churruscados de sus Nakamas enloqueció y empezó a acumular Hacki, cantidades y cantidades inmensas de Hacki.

-Chico de goma, tu idiotez me abruma, por mucho que acumules Hacki no podrás romper algo con la densidad del diamante, y aunque lo consigas morirás por sobredosis de Hacki, caerás derrotado al suelo y la victoria será mía, aunque sería mejor esa muerte que morir por ahogamiento- dijo Enel, devorando otra manzana más y riéndose a todo pulmón.

Luffy tenia la cara ensombrecida y no podía soportar la risa ni la cara de aquel demonio, no podía soportar que se riera de su tripulación. Ellos eran piratas, y su bandera era la libertad, ninguna burbuja de diamante podría parar un sentimiento tan fuerte. Luffy se acomodó su sombrero de paja y siguió acumulando Hacki, aunque era difícil ya que no había casi oxígeno y ya había superado su límite, pero la responsabilidad de un capitán va mucho más allá de cualquier limitación física. La imagen era increíble: Luffy agarrando su sombrero de paja, con su chaleco rasgado y su mirada desprendiendo muerte.

-Yo soy el capitán de la banda del sombrero de paja, y nada me impedirá salvar a mi familia, ¡a mis Nakamas!- gritó Luffy, asustándo a Enel, debido a que ni él podía acumular tanto Hacki.

-Estira como nunca antes, ¡rompe diamantes!- gritó Luffy, liberando todo el Hacki en un puñetazo que atravesó la cúpula y le acertó a Enel en todo el estómago, haciéndole una marca increíble en el torso y saliendo despedido hasta el mar, de allí no saldría jamas, ¡ya que las personas que han comido nueces de belcebú no pueden nadar!

Después todos se despertaron, todos menos Nami... Luffy se tiró a su lado llorando, ya que su corazón no latía, y empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el suelo, su rabia y su tristeza no era comparable a nada. Él amaba a Nami como algo más que una amiga, la quería des de que Escualo la hizo sufrir tanto, descubrió que quería protegerla aunque le costara su propia vida, pero ahora ella había muerto sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

-Nami, no me hagas esto...- dijo Luffy, muy triste.

-¡Yo me he enamorado de ti!- añadió, dejando a todos paralizados, a Sanji le dio uno de sus típicos infartos. Luffy cerró los ojos y dejó caer algunas lágrimas sobre el rostro de Nami, que ya habría los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella, cogiendo a Luffy con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, y suavemente se besaron, para después separase sonrojados y hacerse novios oficialmente.

Al final todo acabó bien, ¿y Sanji? Os preguntareis, Zoro se queda con Robin, y Luffy con Nami. Después de un tiempo Vivi les visitó, y los dos acabaron como pareja. Sanji era feliz con su diosa peli azul como pareja. Todo acabó mirando un romántico amanecer. Sanji con Viví. Robin con Zoro. Nami con Luffy, y los demás haciendo un poco el indio.

FIN.

**Espero k os haya gustado :D comentad xfavor**


End file.
